


In This Game

by Mely (Celyan)



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Mely
Summary: "Nothing’s changed in this game, drow."





	In This Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006 for a friend.

It was a quiet, peaceful night. It wasn’t disturbed even when Drizzt Do’Urden suddenly appeared in the middle of it, silent as a shadow. There weren’t any people around him, just the way he wanted it to be. He smiled to himself and settled for the wait. 

“So you made it, Do’Urden.”

Upon hearing the words Drizzt turned around to face the assassin. He studied the man for a moment then nodded. 

“I see you made it too, Entreri.”

Grey eyes met the lavender ones steadily, and the one addressed gave a nod. “It pleases me greatly,” he continued as if Drizzt hadn’t said a word.

“Good to know I can please you at least in one way.” 

“Oh, I’m sure there are more ways you can… please me, drow.”

“Perhaps.”

Both of them quieted down for a moment. Then Entreri spoke again. 

“I’m sure a drow such as yourself wouldn’t go anywhere without something in his sleeve.”

“Well, you got it partly right.” Drizzt smiled and revealed the statue of his panther he had taken from his pocket. “It is a bit big to fit in my sleeve, don’t you think?” 

“Oh right, your panther.” Entreri nodded slightly to himself, face emotionless. 

“Yes, Guen. And now that I’ve showed you mine it’d be only polite of you to show me yours.”

“Show you mine, hmm?” There was a small smile on the human’s face, something you might have missed if you weren’t watching him closely. Drizzt was. “You’ve seen my swords already. Nothing’s changed in this game, drow.”

Drizzt gave a nod. “I might have my suspicions but I shall leave them out of this. So. You ready, assassin?”

“Whenever you are.”

“I’d say… right about now.” And before Entreri had the time to blink, Drizzt had his arms around his body, pinning his hands to his sides.

“You seem more confident this time.” An almost unnoticeable smirk stretched Entreri’s lips as he swiftly turned their positions. 

“I’ve learned from the best.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Take it the way you want, as long as you remember that there won’t be too much taking from your side.”

“I could say the same to you.”

The silence stretched out between the two enemies. 

“This time, Artemis… No games.”

“No games,” Entreri repeated, and smirked at the feeling of Drizzt’s lips on his.


End file.
